Бородатый олень/Галерея
Открывающая тема Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.70.30 PM.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.71.30 PM.png Comic Con Preview Cast.png Screen shot 2014-12-12 at 1.72.30 PM.png Пилотный эпизод Star and marco.jpg Star Comes to Earth S1e1 throne of ludo.png S1e1 ludo is revealed.png S1e1 many enemies appear.png S1e1 the attack begins.png S1e1 star kicks a monster in the stomach.png S1e1 hammer hits monster in the head.png S1e1 dramatic kick.png S1e1 all monsters are down.png S1e1 ludo calls his monsters.png S1e1 hurt monsters go through the portal.png Match Maker S1E3 Ludo and Buff Frog in the throne room.png S1E3 Ludo licking ice cream.png S1E3 Ludo "the moment I've been waiting for".png S1E3 Ludo imagines giving CPR.png S1E3 Bear minion "is that CPR?".png S1E3 Ludo angry "silence!".png S1E3 Ludo "I was too late".png S1E3 Ludo confronts Marco and Star.png S1E3 Ludo and his minions return.png S1E3 Ludo's minions trample Miss Skullnick.png S1E3 Ludo climbs giraffe minion's neck.png S1E3 Ludo riding a bat.png S1E3 Star and Marco under attack.png S1E3 Star Butterfly awww.png S1E3 Star fires narwhal blast without looking.png S1E3 Marco faces Ludo's minions alone.png S1E3 Ludo's minions pounce on Marco.png S1E3 Ludo's minions chase Marco.png S1E3 Ludo and minions "get the wand!".png S1E3 Ludo's minions charge at Star.png S1E3 Star casts Turbo Nuclear Butterfly Blast.png S1E3 Marco, Ludo, and minions screaming.png S1E3 Star surrounded by destruction.png S1E3 Star impressed by her own power.png S1E3 Ludo shaking antlered minion.png S1E3 Ludo looking at Star Butterfly.png S1E3 Ludo "just bleeding internally".png S1E3 Ludo shouting "being a total baby about it!".png Brittney's Party S1E10 Ludo and monsters corner Star and Marco.png S1E10 Ludo and his army attack.png S1E10 Monsters roaring at Star.png S1E10 Star fighting on top of the bus.png S1E10 Star fighting Deer Beard.png S1E10 Deer Beard flying backward.png S1E10 Deer Beard flies over the bus.png Lobster Claws S1E13 Deer Beard laughing evilly.png S1E13 Deer Beard catches Star.png S1E13 Star screaming.png S1E13 Lobster ready to take the wand.png S1E13 Star nervous.png S1E13 Lobster Claws holding up an antler.png S1E13 Deer Beard sees his torn-off antler.png S1E13 Deer Beard wailing in pain.png S1E13 The other monsters attacked too.png S1E13 Bearicorn and Deer Beard run away.png S1E13 Ludo 'you're even bad at being fired'.png S1E13 Deer Beard faces Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Deer Beard takes his antler back.png S1E13 Ludo sneaking up on Star.png S1E13 Deer Beard with a bandaged antler.png S1E13 Ludo and monsters sneak up on Star.png S1E13 Star suddenly wakes up.png S1E13 Marco and monsters watching.png S1E13 Being bad feels so good!.png S1E13 Marco runs up to Lobster Claws.png S1E13 Monsters blasted by daisy explosion.png S1E13 Monsters retreat yet again.png Fortune Cookies S1E16 Monsters falling backward.png S1E16 Star blasting Deer Beard in the pants.png S1E16 Ludo's monsters dance-battle.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster dance-battling.png S1E16 Frill-neck and two-headed monsters compete.png S1E16 Lizard monster kicks frill-neck monster.png S1E16 Frill-neck monster bumps into Deer Beard.png S1E16 Monsters come out of hiding.png S1E16 Star hugging Deer Beard.png S1E16 Deer Beard returns Star's hug.png S1E16 Star's wand behind Deer Beard's back.png S1E16 Potato Baby and Deer Beard catch Marco.png S1E16 Marco stomps on Potato Baby's foot.png S1E16 Marco tossing Deer Beard.png S1E16 Marco asking for Star's help.png S1E16 Deer Beard throws Marco in a dumpster.png S1E16 Bearicorn drills the dumpster shut.png S1E16 Monsters crowding around Star.png S1E16 Monsters approaching Star.png S1E16 Magic mushroom cloud in the alley.png S1E16 Monsters covered in mushrooms.png Marco Grows a Beard S1E23 Toffee, Ludo, and monster army.png S1E23 Monsters outside the hair-covered house.png S1E23 Ludo "we should come back another time".png S1E23 Monsters smiling at Ludo.png S1E23 Ludo climbing on Big Chicken.png S1E23 Toffee and monsters angry with Ludo.png Прочее Star vs. the Forces of Evil Poster.jpg Star vs. the Froces of Evil Korea Banner.jpg Mm evonfreeman.jpg Lc_evonfreeman.jpg MGB evonfreeman.jpg Категория:Галереи персонажей Категория:Галереи